1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses and image recording methods.
2. Related Art
There are printers, which are examples of image recording apparatuses, that eject UV ink cured through irradiation with ultraviolet light (light-curable ink) onto a medium. In addition, there are printers, provided with ultraviolet light irradiation light sources on both sides of a head, in which the irradiation light sources move along with the head, which ejects UV ink while moving in a predetermined direction (for example, see JP-A-2005-254560). With such a printer, it is possible to immediately cure the UV ink that has landed upon the medium.
Meanwhile, there are cases where, for example, the distance that the head moves is adjusted in accordance with the width of the image to be printed in order to reduce the printing time. In such a case, the irradiation light sources will be positioned opposite to the medium during acceleration/deceleration periods in which the head moves at a velocity that is lower than a predetermined velocity. The time for which the irradiation light sources are positioned opposite to the medium is thus longer during the acceleration/deceleration periods than during a constant velocity period, in which the head moves at the predetermined velocity. If such is the case, the medium will, for example, extend or shrink due to the heat from the irradiation light sources.